


Finally

by JauneValeska



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Peter never thought he would be the one to put down the alien that came to wipe out the Avengers to claim the stones. Or actually ever use Instant KiIl Mode. One shot.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Just how i hope Thanos get taken out in Infinity War and Instant kill gets used.

Peter Parker spat out some blood only one of the eyes of his costume working right. He had multiple fractures. His new costume was barely functional. The Avengers, Guardians, and Asguardians were beaten. Thanos wanted to make them bleed and suffer before he killed anyone. He wanted to take away their hope first by fighting their leaders and then slaughter them. 

" Hey purple guy." He said breathing heavily his ears still ringing and his ribs still broken holding one wrist pointing it at the wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet. " Stay down final Warning. " Nobody else was able to get up. Even Thor and Black Widow were reduced to weakly lifting only their arms. 

" Kid get the hell out of here. " Tony spat out shortly before Captain America's new shield nearly shattered and Peter Quill lost his helmet. Even Tony's latest armor the bleeding edge Armor was proven to be useless. " Your still in High School for Christ's sake Underoos get out of here. I'm asking you. "

" The young wants to protect the elders. " Thanos laughed shortly before the last remaining functional eye on his suit turned black with a blood red dot. "Instant KiIl mode something I never wanted. " 

As the man laughed Peter fired without hesitation. A few minutes ago he diverted all his power into that mode. All of it just for that repulsor blast that tore away the mad titans head. Peter had no qualms about killing a man that wanted to destroy this world and others. 

He was just glad it was finally useful only once and glad that this second suit given to him by Tony was more powerful. 

Peter smiled barely able to stand. " You did good Kid. " If he was healthier and in better condition he would've freaked out that Steve Rogers himself complemented him. And he would've probably seen the news helicopter that watched from above safely. That captured video of him being unmasked and carried away after he fainted from exhaustion.


End file.
